rbccfandomcom-20200213-history
The backstory
Rasroer Computer Core's backstory will show you how it all began, the idea and the custom story. The real development backstory It all started when I found Innovation Labs. After many days my computer got infected by viruses and deactivated the internet. After some days the virus destroyed system files (I don't remember which files were deleted) and made computer unbootable (also this copy of Windows 7 didn't had built-in Startup Repair). Then we called someone to repair it, he reinstalled Windows 7 using disc. While he was repairing it, I discovered Pinewood Computer Core on youtube and I made new account on Roblox on my tablet and I tried to play Innovation Labs and Pinewood Computer Core. But it was always closing, so I was not able to play them. After the Zombpocalypse event on Innovation labs I got my PC back. I tried to play PBCC, but it was lagging, and that problem was on every game, even on empty place. I copied the Thinktech Computer Core to make RBCC, because I didn't know the codes. I was also making meltdown videos. I also copied more games, but I don't remember all games Copied games: Thinktech Computer Core: RBCC DBCC2: RBCC2 ABCC: The new RBCC2 (after the original one was infected with free model viruses) KTCC: RBCC3 Exon Computer Core: RBCC4 DBCC2 (lol again): RBCC 5 After I found version history tab on RBCC2, then I used it to return back into DBCC2 version. Then I copied DBCC2 again to make the new RBCC1 but I knew some codes and I decided to make non-copied version, so I discarded it and started on working the non-copied version. The script hanging was attacking me and I didn't know how to fix it, but I found a comment on my video that is showing the solution. It took a long time to make it, because I'm lazy for many times to develop it. After a short time I released the Pre-beta version, I was developing it more often. On Christmas 2018, I came back into development and started working on Project:New Meltdown. It is not done yet, and it will take a long time The backstory of the game (not real) The world didn't had a powerful technology. The company Rasroer Builders came out and the Power facility was built to enchance the technology, but it wasn't powerful. The Space Station came out to share the power with the universe. And then the Rasroer Computer Core was built and it made Rasroer Builders technology super powerful. The power is sending into Space Station '''and it is sending the power into the world. It isn't very powerful on world, so then the '''Underground facility was built to extend the enchanced power into the world.. The power map: Normal power: Power facility -> Space station -> Rasroer Computer Core -> Underground facility Enchanced power: Rasroer Computer Core -> Space station -> Power facility -> Underground facility The enchanced power in Power facility is not enchancing Power Core.